<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>February 14th by Scribbles97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434479">February 14th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97'>Scribbles97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Gordon's birthday, It wouldn't be Valentines day without a proposal, M/M, Soppy, billionaire boyfriends, sickly romantic, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the return of their father, the boys are spending Valentines Day scattered around the globe, each doing things entirely their own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Tracy/Brandon Berrenger, Captain Ridley O'Bannon/John Tracy, Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy, Scott Tracy/Original Character(s), Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. John</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A couple of minor swears throughout this hence the teen warning, other than that complete PG fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John had long since grown used to Eos’ out of the blue questions; Why do humans enjoy sport so much? Why do humans want to explore space? Why does Gordon pull pranks?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, he would never have anticipated the question from her speakers as he drifted through the space station towards the comm sphere. His mind was elsewhere, calculating where Penelope would be up to and how long it would be before she landed on the Island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was Captain O’Bannons visit yesterday part of your Valentine’s celebrations?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lump of bagel he had been about to swallow lodged itself in his throat, making him gag and cough as he thumped his chest to clear the unexpected blockage. Swallowing, he looked up to the camera above him, clearing his throat as he raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saint Valentine's day is today, Eos, the fourteenth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, however, both your schedules did not allow for a celebration today and so I wondered if maybe you were celebrating the day early as a result.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing himself off, John turned back to the comm sphere, “Ridley and I are just friends Eos. I have told you before that I’m not like my brothers like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was aware of her following him, the whine and hum of the motors chasing after him along their rail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My research suggests that Valentines day does not simply have to be between romantic partners. There is plenty of merchandise that is aimed towards those that are asexual or aromantic, and even merchandise for children to send to their parents. I do not understand why yourself and Captain O’Bannon could not be each other’s valentines?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, John caught himself on the comm, “Because we do not celebrate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least he assumed Ridley didn’t, in all their years of knowing each other she had never brought it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an over commercialised holiday that corporate companies take advantage of to make more money from people that believe there should be only one day a year to profess their undying love to one another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orange of Eos’ lights suggested she had something to say, but he wasn’t going to give her a chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I promised Penny that I’d have Gordon up and ready for when she arrived.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to @Gumnut-logic for letting me borrow her OC Em from her Warm Rain series</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Of all his brothers, Scott knew he was the one to buy into the Valentine's day crap the most. Of course, he knew as well as the rest of them that it was just an opportunity for corporate greed to rear its ugly head as were most holidays those days. But, he was a sucker for the chance to show off, to flash the cash and spoil a beautiful lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just fortunate that, five days out of seven, the day landed on a work day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Given, being part of International Rescue meant every day was a working day, but Monday to Friday were business days giving him an excuse to fabricate some meeting or another with the board. John was totally onto him, his younger brother was too smart not to see the pattern even if it didn’t happen every year. After all, he had to be home for Gordon’s birthday sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except this year, Penelope was whisking the resident fish off somewhere for a romantic birthday extravaganza. All of it was, in no small part, thanks to their father’s return. There had apparently been too much of a lack of romance on the Island for his liking and had been working with Aunt Val since to get them all more time off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott wasn’t complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there were a few extra trips across to Auckland in his free time, he wouldn’t deny that it had one hell of a lot to do with the Doctor that had saved his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he used the excuse of a business meeting to take her over to LA for a long weekend, well, he could just blame the old romantic he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You finished early.” Was Em’s first comment as he walked into the hotel room, shucking off his jacket and making a beeline for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whirr of hoverjets and she was up to meet him, her lips warm and soft against his, with the slightest undertone of strawberry lip balm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t wait to see you.” He grinned, pulling his lips from hers so he could look at her, “How was your morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, he didn’t need to ask, he could see the shopping bags on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went shopping.” She whispered, her tone and face full of conspiracy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” He hummed, distracted entirely by her simple presence, “Buy anything nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin shifted to something wicked as she raised her eyebrows, “Perhaps you’ll get to find out later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which only confirmed it for him, he thought he had recognised the discreet logo on the corner of one of the bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms Harris,” He sighed, shaking his head at her, trying and probably failing to look disapproving, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are an absolute tease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin was hardly guilty as she pulled back, “Well, what are you going to do about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to tell her about the afternoon he had planned at the botanical gardens, followed by dinner at the best spot in town, and then an evening in just to themselves. No, surprise was part of the romance. She would find out as they went along, and he would get the pleasure of seeing her face light up as she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” She laughed, looking down herself, “Did I spill…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” He chuckled, reaching out to pull her into him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up to him, tilting her head slightly in question as he looked down to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Em Harris.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile softened as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hoverjets whirring as she gained enough height to level with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Scott Tracy, and whatever you have planned doesn’t matter, if I’m with you that’s all I could want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was soppy and he knew she knew it, but it still made him smile as he leant in to kiss her, hesitating just a breath away from her lips, “Happy Valentines day.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alan was glad that they had managed to talk Dad out of sending him off to College full time, it wasn’t what he had wanted on so many levels. To be off of the island, away from his family and job for any length of time felt strange, and wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, it would have perhaps been a blessing that day to have an excuse to not be at home. Maybe then he wouldn’t have spent Valentines day on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he would have met up with Brandon and done something, instead of spending most of the day in his room hiding from his loved up siblings and their all too public displays of affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even get what all of the fuss was about, as far as he understood it, if you loved someone you loved someone. Why have one set day in the year where you were meant to show it? Did romance not exist the rest of the year?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno dude,” Brandon had shrugged across the comm when Alan had asked him, “People just like the excuse don’t they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” He conceded as he reached for the bowl of popcorn, eyes trained on the zombies on his screen, “But people do that stuff all year around anyway? Go to the cinema, get dinner, buy flowers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Brandon scoffed, pausing the game, “You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what people do on Valentines?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, he nodded. It was what his brothers had suggested at least, and the adverts on TV. It wasn’t like he’d ever had any experience to know different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, have you been living under a rock or somethin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erm…” He gestured around him, “Next best thing, on a rock in the middle of nowhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon laughed, his whole face lighting up as he rocked back slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Point taken.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting his controller down, Alan turned more towards the comm, “Enlighten me then. What do people do that’s different on Valentines day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the immediate shift as Brandon scratched at the back of his head, his eyes looking at something away from the comm as his mouth moved without producing words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it like all Grandma’s old films?” He prompted, unable to bear the silence as it stretched on but not able to face whatever it was that suddenly had Brandon wide eyed and fidgety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down and picking at his popcorn he continued when Brandon didn’t reply, “Everyone comes to some moment of dumb struck realisation that they love this person they’ve only known for five minutes and suddenly have to do something huge and insane to profess that undying love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon’s laugh was more of a snort, but his nod was certain as he finally looked back to the comm, “Yeah, I don’t think you’re actually that far out buddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan didn’t get why his voice was softer, Brandon was loud and brash and unashamed of anything he had to say. Quiet Brandon was unnerving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” He shrugged, grabbing another handful of popcorn, “If you ask me, public displays of affection are overrated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Brandon straightened quickly, eyes wider again, if Alan hadn’t known better he would have guessed he was scared, “It doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be like that. Valentines can totally be this low key thing without all the drama y’know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His popcorn was far more interesting than it should have been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” He admitted quietly, not looking up, “I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon’s scoff was loud and so much more natural than whatever the last two minutes had been, Alan couldn't help but look up at the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me, Alan Tracy, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have never had a Valentine?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gesturing around himself again, Alan raised an eyebrow, “We literally just established that I live on an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Island</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Brandon sunk, his whole frame relaxing as he looked down from the comm and then up again, “Well, I mean, would you like to… how about you come over here tomorrow and I’ll show you what a Valentines date </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach dropped, his chest tightened, and his eyes bulged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean, like…” He stuttered, mind racing, “You and me? As a…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww man. Sorry dude, if you don’t...you’re not... Man I suck at this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fear, the worry, the entirely unknown side of Brandon that he had never seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it all made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he sounded like he was backtracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” He cut him off, “No, Brandon. I… I thought. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, but I wasn’t sure… we were friends and I didn’t…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man,” Brandon was grinning, “We both suck at this, don’t we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan could only nod in response, feeling his own grin spread as he rose up his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Space Man,” Brandon wiggled his eyebrows, “What do you say? Will you be my, belated, valentine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t have felt more right as Alan nodded, “Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scott and Gordon were always both so extravagant in their Valentine’s day celebrations, not that that surprised Virgil. His two brothers were both show-offs that couldn’t help but give grand gestures on such a day. With one in LA, the other off on some surprise birthday trip, and Alan holed up in his room, Virgil was glad that he and Kay could at least enjoy their own quiet day to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once she hadn’t been up at the crack of dawn and both had enjoyed a lazy morning in bed with no rush to leave any time soon. She had gone ahead and cooked breakfast, pancakes in the shape of hearts that any other day any of them would have probably cringed at. On Valentines day though, anything went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dad had smiled knowingly at them both as he had passed through the kitchen on the way back from his morning walk, and had promised them that the lounge was theirs if they wanted it for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither were going to say no to that offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, breakfast was followed by the cheesiest film they could find, not that either paid any much attention to it. Both were far too engrossed with each other, and the quiet conversation just kept flowing naturally under the volume of the movie. Neither of them had even looked up at the sound of disgust from Alan as he had passed through just before the film ended, no doubt in search of junk food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch had been a joint affair, both packing up sandwiches and snacks into a bag before hiking up to their favourite out crop on the far side of the island, looking out to the furthest stretches of the horizon. The sea breeze was cool there, and Kay had tucked into his side as goose pimples had speckled her legs and arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He murmured, pulling a spare sweatshirt of his out of the bag they had brought and shaking it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned as she took it, as he had expected. There was little she loved more than stealing his clothes, especially his hoodies that were far too big on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t lie though, it was cute to see her swamped by the material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She smiled, tucking herself back into his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, he kissed the top of her hair, his hand sneaking up the sleeve of the shirt to find hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would have been easy to do something fancy, to follow Scott to LA or even just hop across to the mainland for some sightseeing and a fancy dinner. Both would have meant being surrounded by other couples, everyone far more interested in each other instead of focusing on their own dates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect.” Kay murmured, her hand squeezing his, “Stop doubting it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he rested his chin on her head, “I want to give you the world Kay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thumb was smooth across the calluses of his fingers. He knew what she would say before he had finished his statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want the world, Virgil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly as he wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She twisted, shifting onto her knees over him so she could look him in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Virgil Tracy, and for me, that means more than the damn world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even have chance to think of a response as her lips crashed to his, and the rest of the afternoon was lost. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gordon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gordon had spent his childhood at early morning swim meets. What day of the week didn’t matter, holidays and birthdays were null and void, he had a career he wanted to pursue in the pool and everything else had come second to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it shouldn’t have been a surprise to his brothers that even on the morning of his birthday, he was up with the break of dawn doing lengths. His comm was on his wrist, out of habit rather than necessity that day, Dad had enforced the day off and sent clear instructions to the GDF that IR was out of service unless absolutely vital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of Gordon wondered if Penny had had anything to do with that, or if she had simply taken the opportunity as it had presented itself. He definitely wasn’t complaining, the opportunity was exactly what he had been hoping for, waiting for since Dad had been given a clean bill of health. Because, it might have been his birthday, but to him even that only came second to Valentines day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vibration on his wrist was enough to distract him from his stroke, he knew John wouldn’t be calling with a rescue, but he could bet on what his older brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Johnny.” He greeted, swiping his hair out of his eyes as he surfaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glare he got was colder than usual, but it lacked the usual rebuttal that John usually voiced at the use of the nickname. Gordon wasn’t sure if he was receiving a free birthday pass or if the lack of comment had something to do with the slight tinge of red on the gingers cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Gordon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned as he reached the side of the pool, hoisting himself up onto the already warming tiles before returning his attention to John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where’d you hide my present?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John rolled his eyes, the glare softening to a fond smile as he shook his head, “You know we’re meant to wait until everyone’s together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Gordon grinned, “Yeah, but you’re about to tell me that I have to go and get dressed because Penny’s gonna be here soon and then I’m not going to see anyone else for the rest of the day, so…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John shook his head again, “You’ll get your presents when you come home tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could have protested, argued that it was his birthday </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it wasn’t fair that they would make him wait. Eventually, he might have worn John down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except the humm of the comm in the kitchen drew his attention away, Parker’s distinct voice ringing down from the open windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” He exclaimed, “John!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smirk his older brother was wearing was definitely smug, “You got distracted about presents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cussing, Gordon grabbed his towel from the lounger, belatedly remembering the other thing he had to mention to his space-bound brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say hi to Ridley for me.” He grinned, “I hope you two have a good valentines day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not--” John started to protest, not getting to finish as Gordon cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a date to get ready for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> she did it, but she always just looked stunning. From the white chino short and pale pink blouse combo she had been wearing when she had arrived, to the wetsuit she had worn in the research pool at Sydney Aquarium, to the floral yellow and blue tea dress she had changed into for their afternoon meandering along the harbour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him had expected her to change </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> before dinner, that there would be some sort of stop at their hotel to change into something more suited to an evening at a fancy restaurant. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Penny</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all, and he knew with her came the socialite image that had to be maintained for the cameras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t expected her to take him further into the harbour, down the jetties amongst the super yachts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” He grinned, catching her by the waist as they stopped in front of one of the more medium sized boats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned, catching his hand in her as she looked up to him, “Don’t get too excited darling, I’m afraid we’re just borrowing the boat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the shade of the boat that was perhaps big enough to call a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ship</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her eyes were sparkling like the waves beyond the harbour. This was what the whole day had been leading to, every smile, every little knowing wink, and all the promises that the best was yet to come. All leading to an evening out on the ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no idea just what else lay in store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” He murmured, voice husky with emotion, the realisation of just how well she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> him bringing feelings that he had long since acknowledged to the boil, “I couldn’t think of anything better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned so she was pressed into his chest, her fingers playing at the open collar of his shirt as she looked up to him with her wide baby blues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I told you, after dinner, we get the whole place to ourselves?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his hands drop to her waist, mind wandering as he surveyed the yacht and wondered just how much better the evening could get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” He grinned, “Shall we get aboard, m’lady?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening had been perfect, they had headed just far enough out to sea to still be in calm waters, but to still have a clear and open view of the sun as it had set on the far horizon. As promised, after dinner the chef and waiter had been picked up, leaving just the two of them to watch the stars as the boat rocked gently beneath them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The view wasn’t anything new to Gordon, it was the same sky he saw every night from home. Somehow though, it always felt different with Penny at his side, like there was just a little more magic in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He murmured, shifting on the blanket so he could look at her properly, “Today has been… amazing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile was sweet as she reclined back to watch him, “For all I make you parade about at the galas and whatnot, I thought I perhaps owed you a day doing something </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoyed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mind the galas, it was the people there he detested, but it made her happy him being there and for her he would go along with anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to make it up to me, you know.” He shrugged, “I love you, and if dressing up in a monkey suit makes you happy then I’ll--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t make me happy though.” Penelope cut him off, pulling away from where she had been leaning on him to sit up, “You, Gordon Tracy, are not the kind of man that enjoys those kinds of functions and knowing that I drag you into them regardless…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trailed off as he pressed a finger to her lips, shaking his head as cool blue eyes watched him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Pen, I knew exactly what loving you entailed long before I knew just how much I love you. Being with you makes me happy, and it doesn’t matter if it’s a stupid socialite thing or a day out on the beach. I might sound as soppy as Virgil when I say it, but it’s the being </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> you that I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was thundering in his chest as he withdrew his finger from her lips and reached to the pocket of his shorts, “Now, I believe you owe me one more present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wide eyes turned to a frown, “I do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, shifting to stand and pulling her up with him. Her frown only deepened as he sucked in a long slow breath, still watching her in the low light of the moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we agreed no Valentines day,” He swallowed, dropping back down to the blanket they had been lying on, “but, I’ll happily count it as a birthday present if you, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward,” Taking one final breath, he pulled the small box from his pocket and held it up to her, “would say yes to marrying me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were suddenly glistening more in the light as her hands shot to her mouth in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him was surprised, he had expected her to see the cliche coming a mile off. Had she not heard how his heart had been thundering away all evening? How fidgety he had been in the one place he should have been most at home? Had she really not seen it coming?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gordon,” she choked out, “How… I-- of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll marry you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, jumping back to his feet and taking her hand to slip the ring on, not giving her chance before he pulled her into him, lifting her just enough to spin them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her laugh was loud and bright against the waves, lighting up every fiber of his being as he set her back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday to me, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was distracted by her ring. He couldn't help but smile. It was her mother's, slipped to him by Lady Sylvia herself...that had been an interesting day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally she looked back up to him, her grin as wide as his as she nodded, “Happy Birthday, darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bowing his head to rest against hers, he kissed her nose, “Happy Valentines, Pen.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jeff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So,” He murmured, easing down into the empty armchair that looked out to the sun setting on the far horizon, “No Valentine's date with Lee this year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val snorted into her scotch, shaking her head with eyes fixed on the sea far below the roundhouse, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that hasn’t been a thing for a long time Jeff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” He grinned, nudging her leg with his toe, “But I always did like to wind you up about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling slightly, Val tilted her head, “I forgive Lucy for many things, but setting us up on a double date wasn’t her finest idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to concede, that Valentines had been a bit of a disaster on more than one front. Somehow the four of them had worked things out though, improvised and adjusted as a group until they found their footing once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been that winter that he’d proposed to a, very pregnant, Lucille. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you imagine what she’d be like trying to pair off the boys if she were here?” Val grinned, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have come back to grandbabies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff had to grin at the thought as he sipped his drink, nodding in quiet agreement as he watched the orange of the sky begin to fade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luce would have been in her element,” Val continued, voice growing distant with thought, “She’d be up here every night, wouldn’t matter if Three needed to launch. She’d be up here watching that sun go down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We made sure to, every Valentines,” He smiled, one night coming to mind in particular, “Even now I can hear her blaming me for taking her up that hill the night Gordon was born.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now her baby is getting engaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff had to glance over to make sure that Val wasn’t getting teary eyed. It wasn’t like the boys’ aunt to be outwardly emotional, but she was their aunt at the end of the day, he wouldn’t put it past her to be harbouring the same sort of feelings as himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy would have loved the cliche of a Valentines day engagement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you said,” He started, looking back to the darkening void of the sea, “it would have happened years ago if she had had anything to do with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still got there,” Val reasoned, “The boys just had bigger priorities to deal with first. And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> start to question Jeff, you’ve had that discussion we me, and Scott, and your mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snorting into his glass he conceded with a slight raise of his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” She continued softly, “Would John have bumped into someone as wonderful as Ridley if it weren’t for all of that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Te couldn’t deny the pure feeling of joy and relief he had felt when John had introduced Ridley for the first time. Even if it had been Gordon that had brought up the mention of boyfriend and girlfriend. Jeff had seen love in enough forms to know that, friends or otherwise, the two had a bond that wouldn’t be easily shaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of his boys did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was why he had enforced the day off, in the hope that they could each share as much joy with those other halves as he once had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all happy, Jeff.” Val assured quietly, tipping her glass towards him, “It might have been one hell of a road, but I promise you, it’s worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t ease the hurt in his chest, the knowledge that he’d never have that feeling absolute adoration for one single person swell inside of him as it once had every time he had set eyes on his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God he missed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every damned day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed spoiling her, flirting with her, and sitting to watch the sunset with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A toe nudged his leg, drawing his attention from the final stretches of orange highlighting the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val’s eyebrows were raised as she watched him, head tilted in silent question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, he extended his arm out slightly, raising his glass towards her with a tired smile. Neither of them were where they thought they would have been at that age, both without things he knew they had wanted from life. Sitting in the Round-House, on his island, with a montage of family photos on the walls behind him, Jeff knew they both still had so, so, much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Valentines, Val.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile was just as tired as she reached her glass to clink softly against his, “Happy Valentines, Jeff.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>